Phone
by dramionefinnick
Summary: what can a phone do? one-shot.


The door burst open to Draco's bedroom in the Malfoy Manor with two people tumbling in.

Hermione shivered when she felt Draco's hand brush by her lower regions. He hesitated and then again touched her. He started backing her up to the bed until her knees bumped into it and then lightly pushed her down. He crawled on top of her and moved her up towards the pillows.

Draco started kissing down her neck, collarbone, passed her breasts, her hip, her thigh, and then finally took off her shoes. After taking off his own shoes, he climbed back up and kissed her full on the mouth. Hermione sighed.

He then began taking off her robe. After discarding his own robe, he started on her first shirt button. Then second.

"Wait!"

"What?" Draco's replied, startled.

"Wait. I really need to go to the bathroom first."

Draco groaned and got off of her. Hermione jumped off the bed and ran out of the bedroom. Two seconds later she came back.

"Er…where is the bathroom?"

The blonde, currently trying to soothe his hard erection, looked up.

"It's the fifth door to your left down the hall."

Hermione muttered thanks and ran again. She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her, her chest heaving up and down. She looked around the bathroom and was mesmerized.

"Wow! Such a beautiful bathroom. I can never afford a bathroom like this. Hmm."

She felt the wall surface, the carpet, and the furnishings. _Oh my god. I can just have a bedroom up here. Hmm. That huge bathtub can be my bed! And that sink! It's so clean! _She was so fascinated. Suddenly she realized that poor Draco must be waiting. She went back to the bedroom and found him just lighting a candle on the side table.

"Oh my god, Draco. That's so romantic!"

In reply, Draco just looked up at her and smirked.

He beckoned her to follow him to the bed and she followed. This time she moved on top, straddling him. Draco started with her third shirt button, fourth, and fifth.

"Hold on!"

"Wha--"

Hermione jumped off and ran back to the bathroom again.

"I can't believe this! I had to check myself in the mirror and I was so captivated by my fiancé's bathroom that I forgot!" She checked herself and saw her smudged lipstick. She fixed it. And then figured she should let down her bushy bun. But she decided against it because she wanted Draco to let down her hair. Satisfied with her appearance, she went back to the bedroom.

Draco was sitting with his legs perched on a chair besides the bed.

"Finally…" he muttered.

Hermione gave him a huge smile and this time, he pushed her down and got on top. He unbuttoned her sixth button, and just when he started with seventh button, Hermione screamed.

"Hold up, Draco!"

"What is it this time, Hermione?!"

Hermione, who was looking worried, buried her head in his shoulder.

"I need to pee really bad. Sorry."

This time she galloped to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Draco, who was getting frustrated, let out a string of a few curse words.

He tried to distract himself by going to the mirror and checking himself out. He sighed when he imagined how he and his wife-to-be would look standing together. His arm around her waist and their smiles radiating and their faces glowing. He would kiss her temple, her cheek, turn her around, and then….He felt a hand on his back and then an arm circling his waist. Draco looked in the mirror. _Hmm. Not exactly as I imagined. But, this still makes me content._

He took Hermione to the bed bridal style. Hermione beamed at him and Draco forgot about her previous trips to the bathroom. He unbuttoned the last button and smiled when he swiftly took the shirt off.

Suddenly, Hermione's phone began ringing. Hermione look at Draco. He looked back and then finally nodded. Hermione, letting out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding in, pressed the dial button.

"Hello? Oh…mmhmm…yeah. Yes, Josh. I know but she first has to come see me. Well, _not exactly._"

She threw a worried glance a Draco. "Josh! I can't come right now! Please Josh. She is the one who started this whole deal. God, you really need to work on your stupid threatening technique. Ok, fine. _Fine._"

She slammed the phone shut and abruptly stood up. She looked at Draco and started to say something but then closed her mouth. She was debating how to break this news to Draco while he was watching her every move. After a whole minute, she decided to just tell him outright.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I need to go. Gina is going through a divorce and suddenly needs _my_ help. I wonder why she isn't going to _Ron_ now."

She continued rambling while Draco simply kept on looking. She put on her shoes. And then, to his huge disappointment, put on her shirt. With every button she did with her nimble fingers, Draco cringed.

"I am so sorry, Draco!"

She flew him a kiss and then disapparated with a loud crack.

Draco just sighed and took a towel with him while going to the bathroom.

"I knew I should have turned off that damn phone."


End file.
